


Monado Zine Pieces

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Just my two monado zine pieces, only rlly proud of the Egil and Vanea one tbh, but enjoy both~
Relationships: Egil & Vanea (Xenoblade Chronicles), Sharla & Juju (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 2





	1. Egil and Vanea

**Author's Note:**

> Just my two monado zine pieces, only rlly proud of the Egil and Vanea one tbh, but enjoy both~

Egil and Vanea had been working on this prototype for weeks, and Vanea couldn’t help but feel they weren’t going to get much further this week, either. Egil had had his head up in the clouds for a while now, ever since contact with the Bionis had become more regular. She supposed it was to be expected, with the kind of person her brother was… but still!

“So.” She set her wrench down with a sigh. “What are you thinking about this time? The people? The flora and fauna? Something else entirely?”

Egil blinked, mind coming back to Mechonis for the moment, looking over at her. “What do you mean?”

“Look at you.” She gestured at him. “You haven’t done a lick of work today, too busy thinking about the Bionis, I’m sure! The adventurous part of you is in control right now.”

Egil snorted, shaking his head. “Oh come on, Vanea. I’m not that adventurous, you and I both know that.”

She huffed, placing her cheeks in her hands. “Then why do you go there so often? I know you’ve made a friend, but it doesn’t seem to be enough to keep you away so much.”

“What can I say?” He shrugged. “I suppose I like the change of scenery... Though it’s less adventure and more curiosity that’s fueling me.”

“They’re similar enough, don’t you think?” Vanea looked back to the abandoned work for a moment. “...How about you tell me more about the Bionis, why it has your attention so tightly in its grasps.”

Egil was quiet for a moment, but then he relaxed a bit, sitting back in his chair. Turning to look at her, she could see in his eyes that he had plenty to say. Good, she would finally understand just what he was up to.

“There’s just something about the Bionis that’s oddly fascinating, I suppose.” He tried to sound casual, but she could hear the inflection of his voice going up. Always so easily excited… “The evolution of organic life is quite different than the evolution of inorganic life like us, after all!”

“Indeed, but I doubt just that would really catch your interest.” She tapped her fingers against the workbench, a smile on her face. “Tell me more.”

“Well, thanks to that difference, the intelligent life of Bionis view things in a way I would never think of…” Egil hummed, a shine in his eyes. “I can’t help but want to pick the brains of Giants and High Entia alike when over there.”

“So they’re more interesting than me!” She sounded indignant, despite the smile turning into a grin. “I can’t believe you, Egil. Here I thought I would always be your number one.”

He rolled his eyes as he looked at her, but she could see in his expression he wasn’t actually upset. “And I thought you moved past your dramatic phase. I suppose we were both wrong, hm?”

Vanea shook her head with a laugh. “Oh, you and I both know I was just trying to mess with you a bit.”

“I may know that, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.” He paused, a smile growing on his lips. “The Bionis life never does that to me, you know.”

“Oh don’t you dare start with something like that…!”


	2. Juju and Sharla

Sharla was used to Juju’s cries now, as much as she hated to admit it. Every nightmare, every scraped knee… She knew the cries that would sound out and that something needed to be done to make them stop. After all, she couldn’t leave the boy just crying.

Out of bed she pulled herself with a sigh, once again the cries of a nightmare filling her ears, ready to spend her night sitting next to him and telling him stories. He always seemed to like that… And if it helped? Well, she would be happy to do it.

“Juju.” She entered the room and sat next to him on his bed. “Come on now, no need for tears.”

“I… I wasn’t crying!” He wiped at his tears, but moved to rest his head on her lap. “I just startled awake, that’s all.”

“If that’s all, I suppose you don’t want to hear a story, then?” Sharla chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “What a shame, I was thinking about the story of the Titans and thought you’d like to hear me tell it.”

“I know that story!” Juju huffed before looking up at her, eyes still shining with wetness. “...I wouldn’t mind you telling me it, though.”

Sharla chuckled, just like she thought. Juju could never resist a good bedtime story when she told them! It was one of his many weaknesses, even if the little thing always acted like it very much wasn’t.

“Long ago, two lovers were torn from each other’s embrace and began to fight…” She began, unable to resist the idea of spicing things up a little by making the Titans scorned lovers instead of plain old enemies. “The Mechonis looked at the Bionis, her gaze now full of hate for what he took from her. As she stared at him, she decided she--”

“Wait a second!” Juju huffed and sat up, arms crossed. “The Bionis and the Mechonis weren’t ever in love! And since when did they have genders?”

Sharla scratched her cheek. “Come on, Juju. Everyone knows the basic story of the Bionis and the Mechonis clashing. Why not spruce it up a bit? Give them more of a backstory!”

“Gadolt was right, you’re a  _ huge  _ romantic.” Juju sighed and threw himself back onto the pillow. “I don’t think the story needs to be given some big romantic twist, though. Just them fighting is really neat!”

“Of course you would think that.” Sharla sighed, moving some hair behind her ear as she repositioned next to him. “Fine, then. I’ll tell you the story the same way it’s always told, if you  _ really _ don’t want to hear more about the scorned lovers....”

“Don’t try and guilt me into listening to your sappy love story version.” He stuck his tongue out as he settled in. “I just wanna hear you tell the normal story. I like your voice.”

Sharla gave a small smile, running a hand through his hair. “No need to flatter me like that, you know! I’ll tell you whatever you want to hear without the compliments.”

“I know, but that’s why I wanted to be truthful.” He laughed a bit, letting his eyes close. “Besides, you tell better stories when you’re in a good mood.”

She rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face remained. “Oh, Juju…”


End file.
